365 días
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Solo había una petición, esperar 365 días para abrir aquel misterioso sobre que le había sido entregado luego de un evento triste, ¿que puede haber adentro? UshijimaxOC SemixOC


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

.

.

.

 _365 días_

Comienzos de primavera, último año de preparatoria... sin duda el tiempo pasaba volando y muchos se daban cuenta de que en realidad así era. Un día estaban entrando a primero y al otro ya estaban comenzando su último año. Muchas cosas podían pasar en ese transcurso de 365 días. Podía ser que se trazaran nuevas metas, estudiar para entrar a una buena universidad, pasar tiempo con esos amigos que siempre se recordaran.

También sería un año para entrenar, especialmente para varios estudiantes de la academia Shiratorizawa, muchos becados por deporte debían estar siempre entrenando y tampoco bajar sus notas. Primer día de clases, primer día de clubes.

No hace falta decir que algunos cuantos de primero fueron directo a inscribirse en el club de voleyball, puede que algunos con solo ganas de lucirse o de conocer a la gran estrella de Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi... el chico de los milagros. Muchos les gustaría presumir que lo conocen o que han llevado una conversación de más de tres palabras con él... y eso ya era difícil de lograr.

No muchos podían decir eso, decir que conocían a Ushijima Wakatoshi... casi nadie podía, excepto sus compañeros de equipo.

—Sean bienvenidas los de primero—dijo Semi Eita con tono de voz alto—aquí en Shiratorizawa se trabaja duro para lograr nuestros objetivos y nuestro objetivo principal en llegar a los nacionales... esperemos contar con ustedes en ese trayecto.

—Exactamente, Semi—un hombre de edad avanzada entró al gimnasio donde estaban todos los de primero con sus senpai—para calentar, 50 vueltas al gimnasio.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Todos? —preguntó Tendou al escuchar a su entrenador—los de primero son los más débiles por ahora, deberían ser ellos los que corrieran mientras nosotros...

—Que sean 80, denle las gracias a su compañero por echarle sal a la herida, los de primero, segundo y tercero correrán lo mismo, si no terminan en 40 minutos los hare correr 100 más, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

— ¡SÍ!

Sin perder más tiempo todos salieron corriendo fuera del gimnasio. Los de tercero tenían más resistencia que los de primero pero se veía también que habría algunos cuantos que prometían mucho. Tal vez el chico con el peinado de bol sería bueno y esencial o el chico de mirada gélida que dijo ser un setter... sí, se veía prometedora esa siguiente generación.

— ¡Oi, Ushiwaka! —Tendou corrió hasta donde iba el alto muchacho, iba de primero por supuesto y a paso rápido y continuo—corres muy rápido... me... muero...

— ¿Sucede algo, Tendou? —ambos siguieron corriendo y Tendou trataba de llevar el mismo ritmo de Ushijima pero era un poco difícil—tienes que trotar más seguido.

—No seas loco, yo no hago eso... quería preguntarte, ya que la práctica terminará temprano, como siempre por ser el primer día, que si querías venir con nosotros a celebrar la iniciación de los nuevos borreguitos.

— ¿Borreguitos?

—Claro, el entrenador es nuestro pastor, nosotros somos las ovejas llenas de lana y los puques los borreguitos—a veces Ushijima no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía Tendou—¿vienes o no?

—No puedo, tengo algo urgente que atender después de salir de aquí.

—Qué raro, lo mismo dijo SemiSemi cuando le pregunté... ¿acaso tendrán una cita secreta? —Ushijima lo miró tan fríamente como se permitía, ojos de águila blanca y peligrosa—... ok, ok, ok... no dije nada, me molesta cuando se ponen misteriosos.

—No es un misterio lo mío, solo voy a ir a visitar a alguien, solo será hoy.

—Mmmmm... bueno, pero en la noche te mando las fotos al celular, esos pobres borreguitos no saben lo que les espera.

Ushijima no prestó más atención a lo que se refería Tendou, solo había participado una vez en esa extraña "ceremonia de iniciación" y tan solo porque él fue el iniciado junto con los otros de tercero pero desde ese entonces prefería no participar en tan malas bromas a los de primero.

—No sean muy bruscos con ellos.

—Como usted ordene mi capitán.

La práctica pasó rápido, y como Tendou había dicho, terminó temprano por ser el primer día. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, y el cielo aún seguía despejado y sin señales de oscurecer pronto. Normalmente los miembros titulares del equipo hablaban con su capitán de manera normal, lo llamaban por su nombre, lo trataban con respeto, es verdad... pero nunca ninguno, ni siquiera Tendou preguntaba sobre su vida privada, no sabían mucho de ello y tampoco preguntarían.

—Nos vemos mañana—Semi tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos mientras aún se cambiaban el uniforme del club a sus uniformes escolares. Semi se había cambiado de manera rápida.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Se le iba a escapar el calamar o qué? —dijo Tendou extrañado por la acción de su compañero—¿Qué opinas tú, Ushiw...?

—Nos vemos mañana—solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y luego un silencio incomodo, ninguno había dicho nada, ninguno tampoco tenía planeado decir nada y mucho menos preguntarle a su capitán a donde iría.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estarán vendiendo algo o qué?

—No insistas en querer saber, Tendou—dijo el chico de piel trigueña al ver que Tendou sí tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando—jamás nos hemos metido en las cosas de Ushijima y no lo haremos ahora tampoco—Tendou veía a su compañero vestirse muy tranquilamente.

— ¿Le sucede algo al capitán? –-peguntó uno de los alumnos de primero.

—No es algo que te importe a ti, flequillo extraño—el pobre joven quedó por los suelos y prefirió no meterse más.

—No seas así con lo de primero, Tendou.

—... tu sabes.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el moreno extrañado.

—Tu sabes y no quieres hablar—Tendou le dio una mirada cargada de... de él mismo—lo huelo, sabes algo que no nos quieres decir.

—Las cosas de Ushijima no son de nuestro interés y menos si se trata de su vida personal.

—... el capitán tiene novia...

— ¿Ah? No, no, no... —dijo Reon tratando de eliminar esa idea que parecía sorprender no solo a los de segundo y tercero sino también a los nuevos, su capitán no era una persona que verían con una chica a un lado... al menos no en público—si estas tan interesado en saber, Ushijima fue a visitar a una amiga.

— ¡¿AMIGA?! ¡Oh por Dio...!

—No es eso, no seas mal pensado que los de primero absorben como esponjas—ambos voltearon a ver a los nuevos y estos solo continuaron con sus cosas como si ni hubieran escuchado nada—yo no sé nada en específico, solo sé que va a ir a visitar a una amiga, solo por hoy.

— ¿Solo por hoy? ¿Qué clase de amigo es el capitán para solo ir una vez a visitarla? Que piedra.

—No lo sé, son solo cosas que Ushijima sabrá.

Si bien era cierto que no tenía muchas amistades cercanas, solo las suficientes, no podía negar la única que ninguno sabía que existía. Una cita concretada hace más o menos 365 días atrás, aún no se cumplía ese plazo, sería dentro de dos semanas pero prefirió ir ese día, ¿Por qué?... ni él sabía pero solo quería salir de eso, quería ir, hacer lo que debía hacer y tal vez... solo tal vez, no volver nunca más.

Era un camino largo, en las afueras de su pueblo, la cita concretada sería debajo de un árbol donde aún no florecían las flores de cerezo... aún faltaban unos días para eso. En su mente no había pensamiento alguno de que pasaría o que encontraría al llegar, solo quería ir lento, para no tener que encontrarse con Semi al llegar.

¿Cuál era la razón de estar ahí? Eso solo lo sabría al llegar y abrir el sobre que le había sido entregado hace casi 365 días atrás.

La brisa fría cada vez se estaba yendo, la primavera estaba llegando con todas sus fuerzas como siempre. Se salió del camino, caminó por la grama hasta el árbol de reunión. Había tenido razón al ir lento pero tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente lento... ahí estaba Semi, debajo del árbol y con un papel en la mano. No le apetecía interrumpir pero prefería estar solo ahí y leer lo que contuviera su sobre en paz.

Semi miraba el papel con lágrimas en los ojos. Mucho menos ahora Ushijima quería interrumpir pero debía hacerlo.

—Semi... —el joven se volteó rápidamente, se limpió y guardó el papel al ver que era Ushijima—no quería llegar y encontrarte aquí.

—Me lo imaginé... ya me iba igualmente—Semi guardó la carta en su bolso, se estaba disponiendo a irse pero su capitán lo detuvo.

—Espera ahí—el joven lo miró pero a la vez parecía querer esconder su mirada— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo que ya me imaginaba... no sé si la que tú tienes sea complemento pero en la mía estaba muy claro todo—trató de sonreír pero le era difícil—sabes, yo nunca fui tonto para no verlo... solo espero que a partir de ahora no hablemos de lo que nos tocó y que... que solo nos quede los recuerdos.

— ¿Tenias miedo? —la pregunta fue un poco fuera de lugar pero al ver que el estoico chico comenzó a derramar lágrimas se sintió mal.

— ¿Miedo? Miedo es no creer que llegaremos al nacional... eso es miedo. Lo que había en ese papel nunca me dio miedo, más bien me lo veía venir... desde el momento en que la recibí siempre sentí que algo así pasaría... solo me pregunto si tú le hubieras respondido como se merecía... porque al parecer yo no fui lo suficiente.

—... no creo eso, sí fuiste fuerte... más valiente que yo—Semi se sorprendió al escuchar a Ushijima—siempre tengo el control de todo... pero ese pedazo de papel esta rompiendo ese control. Quisiera haberla quemado apenas lo recibí.

—Menos mal no lo hiciste, yo voy con los demás... para la iniciación de los nuevos—Semi pasó por un lado de Ushijima sin esperar alguna palabra.

— ¿La querías mucho? —ambos se daban la espalda y Semi no volteó, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos... pensando en que decir.

— ¿Y tú? —y sin más Semi se encaminó de regreso al pueblo y al punto de reunión, no haría ademan de nada, no diría nada, no hablaría de esto con nadie... ni siquiera con Ushijima que era otro involucrado... hasta ahí llegaba ese asunto... ahora solo le tocaba vivir y cumplir sus promesas.

Ushijima caminó hasta estar debajo del árbol, se sentó y se apoyó contra este, sacó el sobre de su morral y lo miró con detenimiento. No era nada especial, era blanco, sin nada. Solo unas pequeñas palabras en una esquina del sobre que decían "para Ushijima Wakatoshi"

—No puedo creer que incluso después de que ya no estas aun me metes en problemas y en situaciones incómodas... siempre te gustaba—Ushijima abrió el sobre con calma y sacó el papel de adentró, habían dos hojas, cada una tenía escrito por delante y por detrás—siempre quisiste ser escritora... siempre fuiste y serás un dolor de espalda para mí, Misa.

 _"No sé cómo comenzar esto... puede que con un hola y esperando que 365 días no hayan sido los suficientes para olvidarte de mí, viejo amigo. Apostaría todo lo que tengo, hasta lo que me quedaba de vida, para predecir lo que dirías antes de abrir el sobre "esta chica siempre metiéndome en problemas" o "incluso después de muerta me pone en situaciones incomodas"... lamento mucho eso pero era necesario, lamento si eso te lastima a ti o Semi... mi intención jamás fue lastimarlos._

 _¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños? Solíamos jugar en tu casa, cuando tus padres aún no se divorciaban y siempre se estaba la discusión de tu zurdera... desde pequeña lo consideré tonto, un tema muy tonto y supersticioso de parte de tu madre... lo siento por mi sinceridad. Siempre has sido especial, ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿Que no lo eres?... pero es cierto, siempre fuiste especial de alguna manera"._

Ushijima se acordó de varias veces en las que Misa siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo, desde pequeños ella, junto con su padre, fueron pilares que lo ayudaron a ver lo positivo de su zurdera. Ambos a veces eran considerados los "fenómenos" por ser zurdos pero como siempre le decía Misa y su padre... ser zurdo solo lo hacía más especial.

Se conocían desde pequeños, ambas familias eran cercanas. Misa era, como la describía Ushijima, un dolor de espalda. Al ser más alto que ella siempre lo utilizaba como caballito y él, por supuesto, no se negaba... aun.

Muchas habían sido esas discusiones que habían odio sobre su zurdera, que debían quitarla pero ambas familias también pensaban distinto a cada caso.

.

.

 _—Kyoko dile a tu hija que deje a Wakatoshi en paz—dijo una mujer de mirada severa—jamás lograremos curarle la zurdera si siguen jugando cosas donde Wakatoshi use su mano izquierda._

 _—Son solo niños, querida—dijo el padre del niño—no hagas caso Kyoko, tu sabes que ella siempre exagera las cosas. Siempre he creído que su zurdera lo hará especial de cierta forma._

 _—Muchas gracias por tus palabras pero Misa no es culpable de nada, ella también es zurda y no es nada malo, en muy ventajoso, le estamos enseñando a usar la derecha también. Así podrá practicar con el violín usando ambas manos._

 _Mientras los adultos discutían los niños jugaban con una pelota de voleyball. Ambos golpeaban de un lado al otro, Ushijima lo hacía bien pero a Misa siempre se le complicaba mantener la pelota en una sola dirección y que no se desviara. Especial o no, ella lo hacía ver como algo tan normal. En el colegio ambos eran los únicos zurdos de su salón y siempre, a pesar de lo que muchos dijeran, Misa y él eran amigos._

 _La pequeña niña de cabellera rubia cenizo y ojos marrones siempre fue un pequeño rayito de sol cuando eran niños, él nunca fue un niño muy alegre así que ver a dos pequeños de carácter tan diferente era muy raro pero también los unía una capacidad rara._

.

.

 _"Los raros del salón... ¿Cómo olvidar eso? me sorprende lo cerrada que puede llegar a ser la gente, quisiera poder estar esos 365 días después de que te entregara esto y ver como sería el futuro, ver que te traería porque siempre me hiciste sentir orgullosa. Cuando iba a tus partidos de voleyball a apoyarte, aun si me mandabas miradas de águila, jamás dejaría de apoyarte._

 _Ambos cambiamos, ¿no?... tomamos caminos distintos. Siempre te quise y de cierta manera te necesitaba a mi lado aunque fuera solo para verte caminar... es muy tonto... lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentirme orgullosa de ti por hacer de tu zurdera tu mejor arma y que lograras tanto con eso. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos separamos? Papá consiguió trabajo en otra parte, no nos fuimos tan lejos pero no podía seguir a tu lado y observar como crecías... fueron 3 años separados creo... hasta que te volví a ver en Shiratorizawa, logré entrar por beca musical... creo que nunca te lo dije, entré para estar cerca de ti pero a la vez tú me hacías sentir tan lejos._

 _Fuiste un idiota ese tiempo, he de admitirlo y tu carácter frío era peor que antes, no entendía por qué pero solo quise pensar que era porque normalmente eras o eres así... espero que eso cambie en un futuro"._

.

.

 _— ¿A qué club te vas a apuntar, Misa? —preguntó una joven de negra cabellera—he oído que el club de música es muy bueno y eso te puede ayudar en tu beca._

 _—Sí, suena genial pero ya tengo algo en mente—la joven vio como la chica cargaba una carpeta y que en esta había un formulario._

 _— ¿Qué? —en un movimiento rápido la chica de cabellera negra le quitó la hoja a Misa— ¿manager del equipo de voleyball? Eso sí que es extraño... ¿Por qué la manager? Para ti es mejor estar en la clase de música._

 _—Sí, lo sé pero... quiero intentar algo nuevo este año, los años anteriores en mi antigua escuela estuve siempre en el club de música... quiero intentar algo mas este año._

 _—Muy bien, es extraño pero creo que será divertido para ti—Misa le regaló una sonrisa sincera y comenzó a llenar la hoja con mucha emoción, estaba enterada de que no muchas chicas aplicaban para es_ e _puesto, digamos que el entrenador no era el más dulce de todos._

 _—Voy a llevar la hoja, nos vemos en la cafetería._

 _—Muy bien, no tardes mucho._

 _—No—la joven se fue caminando rápidamente entre toda la gente que había. A principio del año escolar se organizaban este tipo de ferias donde los miembros de los clubes intentaban buscar más personas para que entraran, algunos con éxito, otros con poco. Shiratorizawa era muy popular por sus clubes de deporte así que esperaba que estos recibieran muchos integrantes ese año—disculpa._

 _—Descuida, no fue nada... —Misa había golpeado a uno de los chicos que se acercaron a dejar sus planillas para el club de voleyball— ¿vienes por el puesto de manager?_

 _—Sí... ¿Cómo supiste?_

 _—Porque el femenino es por allá, por acá solo es el masculino y... solo una chica estaría aquí para aplicar a manager—dijo el chico señalando un puesto donde no habían tantas chicas entregando planillas—me llamo Semi Eita, mucho gusto._

 _—Sakurai Misa... disculpa, tengo que irme... ya nos veremos luego—dijo la joven con un sonrojo suave en las mejillas—y lamento haberte golpeado, no estaba pendiente._

 _—Descuida... —Semi la vio alejarse, también con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido._

 _Al llegar al puesto volvió a chocar con otra figura mucho más alta que la de Semi, ella tampoco era tan alta pero el chico en verdad era de altura prominente. El joven volteó y miró a Misa directamente a los ojos, enseguida pudo distinguir esos ojos de color verde oliva._

 _—Ushiwaka... —dijo la joven con un sonrojo mucho más fuerte que antes._

 _— ¿Misa?... ¿en verdad eres tú? —el joven, dentro de lo que cabía en su abanico de expresiones, se sorprendió al verla—ha pasado tanto._

 _—Sí... veo que sí cumpliste con tu padre... el jugar voleyball como él quería._

 _—Sí... algo así._

 _—Dime... ¿aun usas tu mano izquierda? —Misa no se esperó que el chico le diera un sonrisa mínima, se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar en dirección contraria—tomare eso como un sí enorme—rápidamente dejó la hoja en su lugar y se fue corriendo tras él. Se posó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida._

 _— ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos? —dijo Ushijima._

 _—Ya estoy contigo, ¿Qué más amigo que tú?_

 _—Ya te voy a ver todos los días—dijo Ushijima sin mirarla._

 _—Pues unos minutos extra no hacen daño a nadie, ¿no?_

 _Ambos salieron de la escuela y Misa tomó el brazo izquierdo del chico con fuerza, iban sin rumbo y sin planes de ningún tipo... solo hasta donde sus pasos lo llevaran._

.

.

 _"No me puedo quejar, jamás fuiste el más expresivo de todos, ni siquiera creo que estés expresando mucho con esta carta... pero no sabes lo feliz que fui al volver a verte ese día. Mi corazón se iba a salir, mi amigo de la infancia había logrado mucho y estaba en Shiratorizawa... ese día no te lo dije pero yo fui a todos tus partidos antes de que entráramos en Shiratorizawa, siempre te estuve apoyando sin que lo supieras, a veces hasta iba sola y gritaba por ti yo sola. Realmente fui muy feliz de haberte visto jugar tanto como pude, también de saber que eras o eres uno de los tres mejores de Japón._

 _Yo no logré tanto como tú... creo que no logré mucho en la corta vida que me tocó vivir. ¿No es la vida injusta con algunos? Contigo ha sido increíble, si Semi leyera esta carta hubiera dicho que todo lo anterior era mentira, que sí hice mucho y que también estaría orgulloso de mí y me gritaría cuanto me amaba... soy una tonta, ¿no, Wakatoshi? lo sé... entiendo muy bien que lastimé a muchos... no sé si eso te incluye a ti. Cuando estabas en las practicas siempre me acordaba como odiabas mi entusiasmo sin base... creo que sí tenía una base, todo lo que yo hice tenía una base._

 _Durante el primer año, ese único año que viví junto a ti, pasaron tantas cosas, como si siempre se hubiera sabido que mi destino era ya no estar aquí a tu lado. Que no me aceptaran ser su manager porque a fuerza debía estar en el club de música o que no estuviéramos en las mismas clases pero me contenta que logré estar todo el tiempo que pude contigo, tanto como tú me dejaras y... fue bastante para mí._

 _Recuerdo que al salir de mi segunda reunión del club de música, cuando Semi me invitó a salir, tú te molestaste conmigo, tanto que no me acompañaste a mi estación de autobús en una semana... todo eso fue tan especial, incluso si estabas molesto, me gustaba pensar que estabas celoso... porque tu jamás estarías celoso, ¿verdad?, porque nunca sentiste nada por mí... ¿verdad? Y por esa razón, por ese sentimiento que tuve, fue que le dije a Semi que sí quería salir con él, al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios y tu... y tú siempre me mirabas igual, no sé si eso me hacía sentir mal o tranquila... no sé si me rompía mas el corazón ver que te parecía tan normal que yo saliera con Semi o que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo._

 _Te amo... te amo... fui una estúpida... no fue nada especial, cometí muchos errores que fueron hermosos pero cometí el más grande de todos al no haberte gritado llena de frustración que te amaba... ¿Por qué? Porque no quería interrumpirte, no quería que te distrajeras... ¿eso es amor o estupidez? No lo sé... pero ya es tarde para saberlo"._

Ushijima leía la carta con calma, o al menos eso creía él. No era alguien de mostrar sentimientos pero el seguir leyendo era como un golpe de realidad, varios en realidad... uno más fuerte que el otro... golpes que lo hacían ver que ella ya no estaba, que se había ido para siempre y que jamás fue capaz al menos de escucharla con su melodiosa y dulce voz decirle "me gustas" o "te amo".

Se dio cuenta que las muestras más importantes que ella le había dado de cariño no debían ser dichas directamente, fueron el estar ahí, darle agua, una toalla, apoyo moral, apartarse de su área de voleyball... haber aceptado salir con Semi pero a la vez estaba muy al corriente de que ambos fueron felices ese tiempo que duró.

—Eres... eres una tonta... siempre lo fuiste—estaba molesto, quería romper esa carta en pedazos— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué eras tan especial para ti?.

 _"No se cómo será tu reacción, creo que ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Si todo hubiera resultado bien... si nada de esto hubiera pasado, si la operación no hubiera fallado... creo que todo seguiría igual, tú con tu voleyball y tu fructuosa carrera y yo con Semi a mi lado... ¿crees que hubiera sido lo mejor para ti? ¿Crees que hubieras sentido algo diferente por mí?"._

— ¿Por qué siempre pensabas en mí? —dijo Ushijima a si mismo en voz alta— ¿Por qué creías que me lo merecía?... muchacha tonta... Semi te merecía más que nadie, yo no... por eso siempre me mantuve lejos de ti... ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te responda ahora? Muchacha estúpida...

 _"Es estúpido pensar en cómo todo esto comenzó..., no creo que muchos se acuerden de mí, porque siempre estaba era detrás de ti o con Semi y siempre me plantee la idea de que si yo no estaba cerca de ti no habría problema en que nada te saliera mal, creo que lo hago ver como si yo hubiera sido una molestia en tu vida ... y creo que hasta fue lo mejor, prefiero que solo tú me recuerdes, como realmente fui y como realmente tu y yo fuimos el uno con el otro... eres una maldita piedra, Ushijima Wakatoshi"._

El joven sonrió levemente al leer lo último, ella era de los poco que se atrevían a insultarlo de frente... ¿Por qué? Creo que mientras leía encontró esa respuesta, porque lo quería más de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?... ya no se puede cambiar nada—Ushijima dejó la primera hoja a un lado y siguió con la otra—si tan solo supieras que ese día perdimos el partido... por culpa mía... Semi lo hizo muy bien.

 _"No sé si te moleste lo siguiente... pero yo amé a Semi, te lo digo claro y directo. Pero... ¿por qué lo amé? Porque estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo... porque al igual que tú también se concentraba en su carrera y al igual que tú él también me cuido cuando lo requerí... la única diferencia fue que él si sentía algo por mí... me entregué a él, Wakatoshi... fui suya más de una vez... ¿me arrepiento de haberme entregado a él? No... pero hubiera deseado que otra persona hubiera sido la elegida._

 _Mis sentimientos y todo lo que yo fui en vida siempre, y entiéndelo, siempre fue por ti. Desde que éramos niños siempre me molestó el cómo tu madre siempre quiso hacerte igual que los demás, al decir que tú y yo no debíamos resaltar... me alegra que no lo haya logrado y que estoy segura en un futuro te convertirás en el mejor de todos. Me molestaba el hecho de que tuvieras éxito... sí, lo odiaba... porque sabía que te alejarías mas de mí... ¿recuerdas ese día? Cuando comenzamos el segundo año"._

.

.

— ¡Que emoción! Por fin volveremos a clases—la joven iba caminando junto con Ushijima hacia Shiratorizawa, preferían caminar para estirar las piernas un poco—¿a qué club te vas a inscribir?.

—... —Ushijima la miró de forma que no creía que en verdad le preguntó eso—haré como que no dijiste nada.

—Solo era una bromita, una bromita—dijo la chica acercándose a él y tomando su brazo mientras caminaban, era una costumbre que ya tenían desde que se volvieron a reencontrar en primero.

—No hagas eso cerca de Shiratorizawa, no quiero rumores ni problemas con Semi—dijo muy seriamente el chico.

—... estoy segura de que Semi no dirá nada, tu solo dale tu mirada fiera de águila cazadora y listo—Misa fue bajando su mano del brazo de Ushijima para ir directo a su mano. El chico al sentirlo no la movió, no dijo nada—...

—... —Misa lo miró de reojo y jamás en su corta vida lo había visto sonrojado—dijiste que Semi no tendría problema.

—Eres un... —la chica solo soltó un suspiro y continuo caminando junto a el—Ushiwaka... ¿Qué pasaría si... todo cambiara?

— ¿Cambiara?

—Sí, que tal si... —Misa apretó más su mano en la de él, sentía una presión más grande, se dio cuenta de que el joven, ese chico que era tan piedra, había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Qué tal si que, Misa? —ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando algo.

—Nada... solo pensaba en voz alta. Últimamente estoy muy cansada y tengo migraña... no es nada—Misa se soltó y dejó a Ushijima ahí. Al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó y lo empujó con todo lo que le permitía su peso de 47 kg y 1.60 cm de altura contra el 1.89cm de él—vamos que llegaremos tarde.

—Sí... —Ushijima volteó y la vio correr hacia al puerta principal con emoción.

—Ya estoy ansiosa de... —de repente la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo. Quedó sentada ahí y ambas piernas en posiciones extrañas— ¿Qué?... —intentó pararse pero no pudo, intentó moverse hacia un lado pero no sentía nada.

—Misa... te dije que no corrieras, eres un poco torp... —Ushijima hizo silencio al ver como Misa comenzó a golpear sus piernas con fuerza—te vas a hacer daño si sigues, ¡para!

— ¡No siento mis piernas!... no... siento... nada... —siguió dándose golpes muy fuertes—no reaccionan Ushijima... no reaccionan... no siento mis piernas...

.

.

 _"Todo cambió ese día... ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Un desagradable tumor cerebral que jamás pensamos que estuviera ahí, en ese momento entendí las migrañas tan fastidiosas que había tenido un tiempo atrás... lamento haberte puesto en un problema grande... otra vez. Sonara raro pero me recordó cuando éramos niños y siempre te metías en problemas por mis travesuras... solo que esto fue algo que nunca quise en lo que te involucraras"._

.

.

 _—Es muy arriesgado, Misa. Por favor no lo hagas._

 _— ¿Y qué hago, Semi? —dijo la joven que se encontraba en la cama de hospital—no puedo moverme y esa cosa en mi cabeza cada vez me está matando y no quiero eso, quiero luchar._

 _—Pero hay otras formas de luchar—el joven le agarró la mano, llevaba más de medio hora tratando de convencer a Misa que no se sometiera a una cirugía tan arriesgada—hay más trata..._

 _—No quiero, Semi. Entiende que si no es esto, no es nada... y no quiero irme tan rápido... quiero verte triunfar, quiero graduarme, quiero estudiar en una universidad, quiero..._

 _— ¿Me crees tonto?_

 _— ¿De qué hablas?_

 _—No has querido mencionar al capitán, yo no creo en rumores porque son palabrerías pero sí creo en lo que veo y yo veo que tú no me quieres... tú quieres es al capitán._

 _—..._

 _—El silencio otorga... dicen por ahí—Misa le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla—está bien, sé que estarás bien y que pronto volverás a las clases con nosotros y... y no sé que pueda pasar con nosotros pero..._

 _—Creo que lo mas importante ahora es que vayas a entrenar para el partido de pasado mañana, quisiera ir pero la cirugía es ese día... ¿me perdonas?—Semi se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le dio un beso en los labios._

 _—Te perdono todo. Solo prométeme que volverás, apenas termine el partido vendré a verte._

 _—Ushijima vino hace un rato también... puedes decirle que venga ese día—Semi asintió, no le gustó mucho la idea pero la aceptó de todas formas—y no se vayan a burlar de mí porque estaré calva._

 _—Verdad... creo que no me gustaría tener una novia calva—Misa le dio un codazo en la costilla._

 _— ¿Desde cuándo tus manos dejaron de ser hermosas? —preguntó la joven al ver los dedos de Semi vendados—Ushijima estaba igual... por favor dile que espero de todo corazón que gane._

 _—... sí, lo haré—Semi le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y esta se acurrucó como pudo en él— ¿te confieso algo, Misa?_

 _—Dime..._

 _—Tengo miedo._

 _—Yo también..._

.

.

 _"Lo que te quería decir ese día era que si todo cambiaba... que si yo terminaba con Semi... y si tú me querías entonces podríamos buscar la forma de estar juntos porque ya yo no aguantaba mas, quería estar a tu lado, apoyarte pero desde cerca, no desde lejos... no ser un sombra de ti o solo admirarte desde las gradas más lejanas... cuando termines de leer esto, por favor no hables con Semi de nada, al igual que tu carta, la de él dice mucho también... en verdad lo lamento._

 _Lamento también si te hice recordar todo esto, no sé cómo te afectó mi muerte porque fue algo muy inesperado pero... creo que estaré bien mientras aun tú sigas pensando en mí. Lamento haberte ignorado, lamento haberte metido en problemas, lamento no haber ido a ese partido que tuvieron el día de mi operación... en verdad me hubiera gustado saber el resultado pero estoy segura de que ganaron"._

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no ganamos... y todo por mi descuido.

 _"Lo siento en verdad Wakatoshi... te amo. Espero que todo te salga bien en la vida, por favor no dejes que mis padres y mis hermanos sufran por mí, no dejes que Semi caiga... eso también me destrozaría._

 _Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá... más o menos así fue lo que le dije a Semi en su carta... que lo sentía pero que yo te amaba demasiado y todo lo que hice por amarte fue una estupidez... perdí tanto a tu lado pero tampoco fui infeliz. Nos veremos en algún momento supongo... cuídate mucho y por favor... nunca cambies, por favor._

 _Adentro del sobre hay dos cosas que quiero que tengas o no, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esas cosas... y con esta carta también. Y si te preguntas por qué te hice esperar 1 año para abrir esto... quería que al menos la siguiente primavera fuera mejor para tí"._

—... —Ushijima abrió el sobre nuevamente y se encontró con una foto doblada a la mitad—... no puedo creer que aun tuvieras esto—en la foto aparecían dos niños, una era rubia y el otro tenía mirada águila a pesar de ser pequeño, debían tener unos 6 años ahí, estaban llenos de lodo mientras ella hacia una señal de paz con los demos y con el otro brazo le estrellaba un poco más de lodo en la cabeza del niño—ese día hiciste que nos metiéramos en problemas grandes... en verdad Misa, cabeza de tornillo... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ushijima seguía sentado cerca de ese árbol cuando una brisa fuerte hizo volar varios pétalos de flores color rosa, al menos los pocos que habían en los árboles.

— ¿No te gustó m reacción, Misa? —Ushijima volvió a ver la foto y se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos habían varios árboles de sakura—siempre estuviste ligada a la primavera... era la época en la que más jugábamos, fue cuando nos separamos... e incluso fue la estación en la que nos reencontramos.

Ushijima sacó el otro objeto del sobre y era un pequeño collar con un corazón dorado.

—El collar que te regalé... —había sido un regalo, uno que él le dio el día antes de su operación, lastimosamente su cuerpo no resistió la operación y Misa murió durante esta y al mismo tiempo que se discutía un partido de clasificatorias— ¿un papel?

Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel que había adentro del sobre y lo muró con extrañeza.

 _"PS: Consérvalo siempre, piensa que soy yo y que siempre te cuidare y apoyaré este donde este... muchas gracias Ushijima Wakatoshi"_

—La primavera llegó fuerte este año... —Ushijima sentía la brisa pasar fuertemente—la primera primavera sin ti...

.

.

.

Y volví! esperemos que sea para quedarme mas tiempo, quería subir esto el 31 pero al parecer era muy requerida para cocinar y otras cosas :/ espero que les guste, en realidad pensaba solo hacerlo con Ushijima pero ya saben... bale berga la biva.

Si se les hace conocido entonces me avisan de que se les parece XD ¿que si se parece a "nos vemos, capitan"? pues bale berga la bida, tenía ganas de escribir algo triste y en realidad iba a hacerlo con Akaashi pero cierta persona (Nintendou-san) me dijo que lo hiciera con Ushijima XD solo que yo le di un toque de Semi *-* porque Semi Eita es besho y él lo sabe.

Espero traer el próximo one shot pronto, esta medio escrito y será cómico, eso sí que se los juro XD Nos leemos luego y se cuidan ese dulce que les cae bachacos 333333

Althea de Leo.


End file.
